1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are used on many occasions as image projection units which project images including images of screens of personal computers and video images, as well as images based on image data which is stored in memory cards and the like on to a screen. In these projectors, light emitted from a light source is collected on to a micromirror display element called a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid crystal panel for projection of color images on to a screen.
Conventionally, the mainstream of these projectors has been those which utilize a high-intensity discharge lamp as a light source. In recent years, however, there have been made many developments on data projectors which use, as a light source, a light emitting diode, a laser diode, an organic EL device or a luminescent material.
For example, a light source device is known which has a plurality of light emitting elements which are arranged into a matrix on a flat plane, collimator lenses which collect light emitted from the light emitting elements and a holding member which holds them. In this light source device, optical axes of these collimator lenses need to be adjusted individually with high accuracy.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-49326 (JP-A-2002-49326) describes a light source device which uses a single lens array in place of a plurality of collimator lenses. This light source device has a plurality of light emitting elements which are provided to scatter on a flat plane and a lens array which is an optical element which is disposed so as to face light emitted from the light emitting elements, and light passes through the lens array and is emitted at right angles to the flat plane.
However, in a configuration like that of the light source device described above in which highly bright light emitted from light source elements such as light emitting elements is designed to be emitted via a lens array, when the lens array is disposed close to the light emitting elements, the lens array is also heated to a high temperature together with the light emitting elements, resulting in fears that such a drawback is caused that the lens array is deformed due to heat, for example.
In addition, in a light source device having a simple construction in which a lens array is fixed to an array holding member made of a metallic material along a circumference thereof in order to enhance the heat dissipation performance in such away that both end portions of the lens array are in engagement with both end portions of the array holding member, when the lens array is heated to such a high temperature that the lens array is deformed, the adhesion of the lens array to the array holding member is reduced, resulting in a possibility that the heat dissipation performance is reduced.